Trolling motors are often used during fishing or other marine activities. The trolling motors attach to the watercraft (e.g. a fishing boat or kayak) and propel the watercraft along a body of water. For example, trolling motors may provide secondary propulsion or precision maneuvering that can be ideal for fishing activities. The trolling motors, however, may also be utilized for the main propulsion system of watercraft. Further, there are many helpful marine related features, such as navigation, that can be used by operators or users of the watercraft with a trolling motor. In this regard, a trolling motor may be utilized to move to a desired location on a body of water, travel a course from a first location to a second location, or maintain a desired location, among other things. Applicant has developed systems, assemblies, and methods detailed herein to improve capabilities of trolling motors.